


Arranged Marriage

by yureka



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yureka/pseuds/yureka
Summary: Ren and Takumi are getting married because of their family set them up and arranged their marriage due to family promises and it's their first night after the wedding party. They gonna sleep next to each other but Takumi is still shy so he used pillows to separate them in bed.
Relationships: Kawanishi Takumi/Kawashiri Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Arranged Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Ren when he talked about being roommates with Takumi but Takumi builds walls of pillows between them making Ren thought Takumi hates him but Takumi denied it and said "Daisuki" to Ren. Also, this is based on my renkumi prompt on twitter.  
> English is not my first language, contain grammatical errors, Un-beta-ed, renkumi cowards please make a move and do something.

It was a big party. Both Ren and Takumi didn't know that their parents had arranged their wedding party in a huge hotel with such amazing decorations, mouth-watering foods, and of course, they invited so many people. "This is too much," Takumi first thought. They shouldn't spend their money on investing for their wedding party. They should spend their money on giving some people who urgently need it, or saving their money for something urgent in the future. And besides, their wedding party shouldn't be held luxuriously. After all, Ren and Takumi were married because their parents arranged it. Ren and Takumi are married without love.

Takumi and Ren have only met four times. Once, when their parents first said "You are getting married to Ren-kun/Takumi-kun" and their family had dinner together. It was the first time Takumi met Ren. Second, when Ren's mom forced Ren to picked Takumi from his workplace and they went on a date. It was so awkward because Takumi and Ren are both shy people, they even couldn't see both eyes when they talked. Takumi broke the silence first by saying "We shouldn't stand still and not talking, right? It's awkward but at least we should talk." After that, they finally talked about each other's activity, hobbies, and interests. They didn't talk about their arranged marriage at all. The third time, when they were fitting the wedding tuxes. At that time, Ren went to the place first, Takumi came in the last hour. 

"I'm sorry I just finished my class and headed out here right after that, ren-kun."

"That's okay. It's better if I picked you up earlier. You should get a change now. The staff already prepared your tux."

Ren has already tried his tuxedo. He is still wearing it now. The staffs were looking at him in awe. Ren looks so handsome that's why the staff couldn't stop sending Ren compliments. He replied to them with an awkward smile while murmuring "thank you". What he can do now is waiting for Takumi and going home, until Takumi called his name and said he was done try the tuxedo and ready to show it to him, Ren knew he has to prepare himself. The moment when Takumi opened the curtain, the moment Ren's jaw dropped. God damn it. He couldn't help but cursed. His eyes grew bigger like it was gonna popped out from its place. His mouth was literally opened for 30 seconds. Takumi looks so amazing. Ren couldn't take his eyes off from his fiance. He really thinks he must save someone's important in his previous life to be able to have a fiance, a soon to be a husband like Takumi. 

"Ren-kun? Is there something wrong?"

"........"

"Ren-kun? Did I look ugly wearing this outfit?"

One of the staff tapped his shoulder and Ren is finally back to reality. He couldn't believe he has no thoughts and his head is empty after he saw Takumi in a tuxedo for their wedding.

"NO YOU LOOK SO GORGEOUS N-NO I-I mean y-yeah you look so good."

"But Ren-kun looked at me like I'm a strange person wearing this kind of outfit." Ren didn't know Takumi would be so cute using a whiny tone like that.

"Gosh he's so cute" he screamed in his head.

"Of course not Takumi-kun looks so amazing. I believe everyone in this room would say that too."

"Is that true? Thank you, Ren-kun I appreciate it. Also, you look so handsome wearing the black tuxedo. It suits you so much."

Oh no, Ren might faint right after Takumi said that. Ren looked like a fool, looking so whipped until all the staffs were laughing at him. At that time, Ren thought Takumi is already made him fall.

The fourth time is here. At their wedding. Even though it's only their fourth time's meet, they look like they were happy with the marriage and look like they're the happiest couple on earth. The truth is, they are happy. But they still have time to know each other, to adjust their lifestyle together. They really need that. It's not that Takumi and Ren against the marriage but still, they should have held a small wedding party instead of this. But it's already happened and they couldn't change anything.

Now, they are heading to their room. The hotel provided a room for newlyweds to stay two nights if they held the wedding party at their hotel. Ren and Takumi's room is on the 27th floor. It took time to get there but none of them want to open the conversation. Even after they finally arrive at their room, Ren is busy looking at the room ignoring his heart is now beating so fast while Takumi sits on the sofa, still silent and nervously looks at Ren but after that, he lowers his head. Both Ren and Takumi are so nervous thinking about what would happen tonight. It's literally their first night after the wedding which what other couples usually do is..... doing that. Ren convinced himself that he was ready to do that with Takumi but now his mind is telling him to not do that. He is nervous. No, he is not ready yet. The same goes for Takumi.

"Ren-kun can I use the bathroom first? I want to take a bath."

Ren was shocked to hear Takumi's voice due to thinking too much about his first night.

"Y-yes you can go first."

Takumi ran into the bathroom and after he closes the door, he sighs in relief. What if Ren-kun is going to that with me? I'm not ready no no no I'm not ready yet. Takumi thought. He slows down his time for an hour in the bathroom. Killing the time for hope when he comes out later Ren is already asleep but nope, he's wrong. Ren is already changed his outfit and laying down on the bed.

"You've done? You took a long time and I have to pee so I used my brother's bathroom to pee and change my clothes," said Ren. Takumi's plan failed.

Takumi just smiled and dries his hair using a hairdryer. But after that, he's still sitting on the sofa. He's already sleepy but he doesn't want to sleep beside Ren. He's afraid that Ren might ask him to have sex with him for the first time and he isn't ready for that. Takumi keeps yawning until Ren sees him.

"Takumi if you want to sleep come here beside me. Your eyes are almost close"

"I don't feel sleepy at all. I want to sit in here."

Knowing that Takumi might feel awkward to sleep beside the older, Ren walks to Takumi and sits beside him.

"I know we might still awkward with each other but we already married. I know that we get married without love but it doesn't mean we will act like strangers forever. I know it feels weird sleeping beside someone you don't know well but we're husbands now. It might take time but we have to get used to sleeping together. And we should sleep beside each other. Don't sleep on the sofa."

For the first time, Takumi looks directly at Ren's eyes. Ren is already mature enough to say that and he knows, what Ren just said is right. They're married now. Takumi must be getting used to Ren's presence beside him.

"Also, Takumi. We shouldn't do that now. I won't force you to do what couples usually do on their first night. We still have time. We'll do that once you're ready and you're willingly to do that,"

Both Ren and Takumi's cheeks become so red. Still can't believe they still shy talking about the sex matter. Takumi nods and says ok. He agrees with Ren.

"Now, let's sleep. I know you keep yawning from an hour ago."

"Can I sleep on the bed?"

"Of course you can. Come on let's get there."

When Ren is already laid down on the bed, Takumi still stands beside the bed, making Ren asks a question again.

"Takumi what's wrong?"

"Ren-kun I'm sorry but, Can I take pillows from the sofa and put it between us? Just in case something bad would happen?"

Takumi grinned. Ren is speechless. But Takumi looks so cute when he grins like that making Ren can't help but say "Okay you can do that." Then, Takumi put three big pillows from the sofa and put them between him and Ren. Takumi builds a wall of pillows between them, not going to lie, Ren starts to think that Takumi doesn't like this marriage at all. Or the worst, Takumi hates him. Why Takumi couldn't trust Ren when Ren promised to not doing anything unless Takumi wants it?.

"Ren-kun, thank you for your consideration. I hope after this, we can be friends. Good night!"

Wow, friends. It's still hurt Ren because he would think Takumi will consider him as a husband. Ren already falls for the younger but Takumi is still clueless. That's okay. At least the possibility of Takumi hate him is decreasing because Takumi wants him to be his friend. That's okay. It's only the beginning, Ren still has so many times to make Takumi fall for him and after that, they would become a real married couple. Ren will work so hard for it.

"Good night, Takumi. Sleep well and dream about me"


End file.
